


Better

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: August Walker x reader with first time cuddling





	Better

You’re having a bad day. Between waking up late, your hot water going off, the torrential downpour when you finally left your house, and a horrible day at work today has just not gone well for you. You’re frustrated with everything and even found yourself trying not to cry in the middle of the day. The only exception to your terrible day is that you get to see August, he’s taking you out on a date tonight.

You and August have only been seeing each other for a couple weeks at this point, you met him not long before, but you find that every moment you spend with him is special. He makes you feel safe, relaxed, happy and even better he’s fine with the relationship moving slowly. Although given everything happening to you today you wouldn’t even be surprised if the date went badly too. On the way home from work your car struggles to start and you have to let out a frustrated scream.

When you get home the house is cold and your mood is still getting worse, August will be there shortly and you have nothing to wear. You’re tempted to crack open the wine you have waiting now but you resist. When the doorbell rings and you’re not quite ready you greet him with a quick “Hi” and a smile that doesn’t reach your eyes and he knows you’re not yourself today.

“What’s wrong?” He asks as you let him in. He takes a seat on the sofa as you frantically move around the apartment gathering your things. “Sit down for a second?” he says, concern in his voice and you hesitate as he pats the seat next to him and motions for you to join him, because you might actually cry. You sit after a moment, a little distance between you and turn to him letting out a sigh, he’s so calm and you feel yourself starting to relax now he’s near like you always do.

“It’s nothing…just a bad day” you reply, looking away from him. You explain everything that went wrong with the day and he sympathises. And then he closes the distance between you on the sofa and wraps his arms around you silently. He’s never comforted or cuddled you before, and everything is silent except his heartbeat and his steady breathing. 

You let yourself soften as you begin to feel ease washing over you, enjoying the peace of being enveloped in his warmth as you wrap your arms around him in return. You stay there for several minutes, no words spoken and it’s the best you’ve felt all day, maybe even all week. Finally he speaks softly “I’m sorry, I hope I can make the rest of your day a little better at least”. You look in to his eyes and you know he will.


End file.
